literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Bibliography of Andre Norton
This is a list of books by science-fiction and fantasy author Andre Norton. Single titles *''The Prince Commands'' (1934) illustrated by Kate Seredy *''Ralestone Luck'' (1938) illustrated by James Reid Complete online text via Project Gutenberg *''Follow the Drum'' (1942) *''Rogue Reynard'' (1947) illustrated by Laura Bannon *''Scarface'' (1948) illustrated by Lorence Bjorklund *''Bullard of the Space Patrol'' (1951) Collection of Stories by Malcolm Jameson - Andre Norton was editor and wrote Introduction *''Huon of the Horn'' (1951) *''Star Man's Son 2250 A.D.'' (HC) (1952) also published as Daybreak: 2250 A.D. and Star Man's Son *''Star Man's Son'' (PB) (1952) also published as Daybreak: 2250 A.D. and Star Man's Son 2250 A.D. *''Space Service'' (1953) Collection of Stories edited - Andre Norton wrote Introduction *''Daybreak: 2250 A.D.'' (1954) as an ACE Double book w/ Beyond Earth's Gates by Lewis Padgett (Joint Pseudonym of Henry Kuttner & C. L. Moore) *''Murder for Sale'' (1954) as Allen Weston with Grace Allen Hogarth - also published as Sneeze on Sunday (1992) *''Space Pioneers'' (1954) Collection of Stories edited - Andre Norton wrote Preface *''Yankee Privateer'' (1955) illustrated by Leonard W Vosburgh *''Space Police'' (1956) Collection of Stories edited - Andre Norton wrote Forward *''Stand to Horse'' (1956) *''Sea Siege'' (1957) *''Star Gate'' (1958) *''Secret of the Lost Race'' (1959) as an ACE Double book w/ One Against Herculum by Jerry Sohl *''Shadow Hawk'' (1960) *''The Sioux Spaceman'' (1960) as an ACE Double book w/ And Then the Town Took Off by Richard Wilson *''The Beast Master / Star Hunter'' (1961) an ACE Double book *Daybreak 2250 A.D (1961) also published as Star Man's Son 2250 A.D. and Star Man's Son *''Eye of the Monster / Sea Siege'' (1962) an ACE Double book *''The X Factor'' (1965) *''The Sioux Spaceman'' (1966) *''Operation Time Search'' (1967) *''Dark Piper'' (1968) *''Star Hunter / Voodoo Planet'' (1968) an ACE Double book *''Bertie and May'' (1969) with Bertha Stemm Norton *''Dread Companion'' (1970) *''High Sorcery'' (1970) Collection of Stories *''Ice Crown'' (1970) *''Android at Arms'' (1971) *''Breed to Come'' (1972) *''Eye of the Monster'' (1972) *''Garan the Eternal'' (1972) Collection of Stories *''Gates to Tomorrow: An Introduction to Sci-Fi'' (1973) Collection of Stories edited with Ernestine Donaldy *''Here Abide Monsters'' (1973) *''The Many Worlds of Andre Norton'' (1974) (HC) also published as The Book of Andre Norton (1974) (PB) Collection of Stories edited by Rodger Elwood *''Iron Cage'' (1974) *''Outside'' (1974) *''Small Shadows Creep'' (1974) Collection of Stories edited and compiled by Andre Norton *''The Day of the Ness'' (1975) Written with and Illustrated by Michael Gilbert *''Knave of Dreams'' (1975) *''Merlin's Mirror'' (1975) *''No Night Without Stars'' (1975) *''The White Jade Fox'' (1975) *''Baleful Beasts and Eerie Creatures'' (1976) Collection of Stories edited with Rod Ruth - Andre Norton wrote Introduction *''Perilous Dreams'' (1976) Collection of Stories *''Wraiths of Time'' (1976) *''The Opal-eyed Fan'' (1977) *''Velvet Shadows'' (1977) *''Wolfshead'' (1977) UK release of Secret of the Lost Race *''Secret of the Lost Race'' (1978) USA release of Wolfshead *''Yurth Burden'' (1978) *''Seven Spells to Sunday'' (1979) with Phyllis Miller *''Snow Shadow'' (1979) with Enid Cushing *''Voorloper'' (1979) *''Iron Butterflies'' (1980) *''Star Hunter and Voodoo Planet'' (1980) contains both Star Hunter and Voodoo Planet but is not an Ace Double book *''Maid at Arms'' (1981) with Enid Cushing – however, Andre Norton's name is not on the cover *''Ten Mile Treasure'' (1981) *''Moon Called'' (1982) *''Caroline'' (1983) with Enid Cushing *''Wheel of Stars'' (1983) *''House of Shadows'' (1984) with Phyllis Miller *''Stand and Deliver'' (1984) *''Magic in Ithkar'' (1985) Collection of Stories edited - Andre Norton wrote Swamp Dweller *''Magic in Ithkar 2'' (1985) Collection of Stories edited with Robert Adams *''Ride the Green Dragon'' (1985) *''Magic in Ithkar 3'' (1986) Collection of Stories edited with Robert Adams *''Magic in Ithkar 4'' (1987) Collection of Stories edited with Robert Adams *''Serpent's Tooth'' (1987) Very Rare - Only 999 Copies Printed *''Moon Mirror'' (1988) Collection of Stories *''Wizard's Worlds'' (1989) Collection of Stories *''The Jekyll Legacy'' (1990) with Robert Bloch *''Grand Masters' Choice'' (1991) Collection of Stories edited with Ingrid Zierhut & Robert Bloch - Andre Norton wrote The Toads Of Grimmerdale *''Sneeze on Sunday'' (1992) with Grace Allen Hogarth - also published as Murders for Sale (1954) as Allen Weston *''Tiger Burning Bright'' (1995) with Marion Zimmer Bradley & Mercedes Lackey *''The Monster's Legacy'' (1996) *''Darkness and Dawn'' (omnibus)(2003) contains - Daybreak 2250 AD & No Night Without Stars *''Gods and Androids'' (omnibus)(2004) contains - Android at Arms & Wraiths of Time *''Dark Companion'' (omnibus)(2005) contains - Dark Piper & Dread Companion *''Renaissance Faire'' (2005) Collection of Stories edited with Jean Rabe - Andre Norton wrote Introduction & Faire Likeness *''Three Hands for Scorpio'' (2005) *''From the Sea To the Stars'' (omnibus)(2007) contains - Sea Siege & Star Gate *''The Game of Stars and Comets'' (omnibus)(2009) contains - The Eye of the Monster, The Sioux Spaceman, Voorloper & The X Factor Series Astra (also known as Pax) *''The Stars are Ours!'' (1954) *''The Stars are Ours!'' (1955) as an ACE Double book w/ Three Faces of Time by Sam Merwin, Jr. *''Star Born'' (1957) Complete online text via Project Gutenberg *''Star Born'' (1958) as an ACE Double book w/ A Planet for Texans by H. Beam Piper & John J. Mcguire *''Star Flight'' (omnibus) (2007) contains The Stars are Ours! & Star Born Beast Master (also known as Hosteen Storm) *''The Beast Master'' (1959) *''Lord of Thunder'' (1962) *''Beast Master's Ark'' (2002) with Lyn McConchie *''Beast Master's Circus'' (2004) with Lyn McConchie *''Beast Master's Quest'' (2006) with Lyn McConchie *''Beast Master Team'' (omnibus) (2004) contains Beast Master's Ark & Beast Master's Circus *''Beast Master's Planet'' (omnibus) (2005) contains Beast Master & Lord of Thunder Cycle of Oak, Yew, Ash, and Rowan (also known as The Book of Oak, Yew, Ash, and Rowan) *''To the King a Daughter: The Book of the Oak'' (2000) with Sasha Miller *''Knight or Knave: The The Book of the Yew'' (2001) with Sasha Miller *''A Crown Disowned: The Book of the Ash and the Rowan'' (2002) with Sasha Miller *''Dragon Blade: The Book of the Rowan'' (2005) with Sasha Miller *''Knight of the Red Beard'' (2008) with Sasha Miller Carolus Rex *''The Shadow of Albion'' (1999) with Rosemary Edghill *''Leopard in Exile'' (2001) with Rosemary Edghill Catfantastic *''Catfantastic'' (1989) Collection of Stories edited with Martin H. Greenberg - Andre Norton wrote Introduction & Noble Warrior *''Catfantastic II'' (1991) also published as Fantastic Cat - Collection of Stories edited with Martin H. Greenberg - Andre Norton wrote Introduction & Hob's Pot *''Catfantastic III'' (1994) Collection of Stories edited with Martin H. Greenberg - Andre Norton wrote Introduction & Noble Warrior Meets with a Ghost *''Catfantastic IV'' (1996) Collection of Stories edited with Martin H. Greenberg - Andre Norton wrote introduction & Noble Warrior; Teller of Fortunes *''Catfantastic V'' (1999) Collection of Stories edited with Martin H. Greenberg - Andre Norton wrote Introduction & Noble Warrior and the "Gentleman" *''Fantastic Cat'' (2004) also published as Catfantastic II - Collection of Stories edited with Martin H. Greenberg - Andre Norton wrote Introduction & Hob's Pot Central Asia *''Imperial Lady: A Fantasy of Han China'' (1989) with Susan Shwartz *''Empire of the Eagle'' (1993) with Susan Shwartz Central Control *''Star Rangers'' (1953), subsequently also published as The Last Planet *''The Last Planet'' (1955), as an Ace Double book w/ A Man Obsessed by Alan E. Nourse *''Star Guard'' (1955) *''Star Guard'' (1956), as an Ace Double book w/ Planet of No Return by Poul Anderson *''The Last Planet'' (1962), also published as Star Rangers *''Star Soldiers'' (omnibus) (2001), contains Star Guard and Star Rangers Crosstime also known as the Blake Walker series *''The Crossroads of Time'' (1956) as an ACE Double book w/ Mankind On the Run by Gordon R. Dickson *''The Crossroads of Time'' (1962) *''Quest Crosstime'' (1965) also published in the UK as Crosstime Agent *''Crosstime Agent'' (1975) published in the USA as Quest Crosstime - Very Rare Hardcover released in the UK only *''Crosstime'' (omnibus)(2008) contains - Crossroads of Time & Quest Crosstime Dipple *''Catseye'' (1961) *''Judgment on Janus'' (1963) also tied to the Janus series *''Night of Masks'' (1964) *''Forerunner Foray'' (1973) also tied to the Forerunner series *''Masks of the Outcasts'' (omnibus) (2005) contains Catseye & Night of Masks '' Drew Rennie *''Ride Proud Rebel (1961) *''Rebel Spurs'' (1962) Elvenbane also known as The Halfblood Chronicles *''The Elvenbane'' (1991) with Mercedes Lackey *''Elvenblood'' (1995) with Mercedes Lackey *''Elvenborn'' (2002) with Mercedes Lackey *''Elvenbred'' (TBD) with Mercedes Lackey - not published as of April 2008 but is being completed as per Mercedes Lackey’s Homepage Five Senses More of a set than a series *''Wind in the Stone'' (Hearing) (1999) *''Mirror of Destiny'' (Sight) (1995) *''The Scent of Magic'' (Smell) (1998) *''A Taste of Magic'' (Taste) (2006) with Jean Rabe *''The Hands of Lyr'' (Touch) (1994) Forerunner *''Forerunner'' (1981) *''Forerunner; The Second Venture'' (1985) Janus *''Judgment on Janus'' (1963), tied to the Dipple series. Some printings: Judg'e'ment on Janus *''Victory on Janus'' (1966) *''Janus'' (omnibus) (2002), contains Judgment on Janus & Victory on Janus Lorens Van Norreys (also known as Swords) *''The Sword is Drawn'' (1944) *''Sword in Sheath'' (1949) also published in the UK as Island of the Lost (1953) *''At Swords' Point'' (1954) *''Sword Series Trilogy'' (boxed set) (1984) contains The Sword is Drawn, Sword in Sheath & At Swords' Point The Magic Sequence *''Steel Magic'' (HC) (1965) also published as Gray Magic *''Gray Magic'' (PB) (1967) also published as Steel Magic *''Octagon Magic'' (1967) *''Fur Magic'' (1968) *''Dragon Magic'' (1972) Collection of Stories *''Lavender-Green Magic'' (1974) *''Red Hart Magic'' (1976) *''The Magic Books'' (omnibus) (1988) contains Fur Magic, Steel Magic & Octagon Magic *''Dragon Mage: A Sequel to Dragon Magic'' (2008) written by/with Jean Rabe to be released in January 2008 Mark of the Cat *''The Mark of the Cat'' (1992) *''Mark of the Cat, Year of the Rat'' (2002) Moon Magic (also known as Free Traders or Moon Singer) *''Moon of 3 Rings'' (1966)some printings Moon of ''Three Rings'' *''Exiles of the Stars'' (1971) *''Flight in Yiktor'' (1986) *''Dare to Go A-Hunting'' (1989) *''Brother to Shadows'' (1993) *''Moonsinger'' (omnibus) (2006) contains Exiles of Stars & Moon of 3 Rings Quag Keep *''Quag Keep'' (1979) *''Return to Quag Keep'' (2005) with - Jean Rabe *''Quag Keep & Return to Quag Keep'' (omnibus) (2006) contains Quag Keep & Return to Quag Keep Solar Queen *''Sargasso of Space'' (1955) as Andrew North *''Sargasso of Space'' (1957) as Andrew North – as an ACE Double Novel w/ The Cosmic Puppets by Philip K. Dick *''Plague Ship'' (1956) as Andrew North Complete online text via Project Gutenberg *''Plague Ship / Voodoo Planet'' (1959) as Andrew North - as an ACE Double Novel *''Voodoo Planet'' (1959) appeared in ACE Double Novels only - with Plague Ship & with Star Hunter Complete online text via Project Gutenberg *''Postmarked the Stars'' (1969) *''Redline the Stars'' (1993) with P. M. Griffin *''Derelict for Trade'' (1997) with Sherwood Smith *''A Mind for Trade'' (1997) with Sherwood Smith *''Plague Ship'' (1978) *''Sargasso of Space'' (1978) *''Solar Queen'' (omnibus) (2003) contains Sargasso of Space & Plague Ship Star Ka`at *''Star Ka`at'' (1976) Collection of Stories with Dorothy Madlee *''Star Ka`at World'' (1978) Collection of Stories with Dorothy Madlee *''Star Ka`at's and the Plant People'' (1979) Collection of Stories with Dorothy Madlee *''Star Ka`at's and the Winged Warriors'' (1981) Collection of Stories with Dorothy Madlee The Time Traders also known as Time War or Ross Murdock or Time Travel *''The Time Traders'' (1958) *''Galactic Derelict'' (1959) *''The Defiant Agents'' (1962) *''Key Out of Time'' (1963) *''Firehand'' (1994) with P. M. Griffin *''Echoes in Time'' (1999) with Sherwood Smith *''Atlantis Endgame'' (2002) with Sherwood Smith *''Time Traders'' (omnibus) (2000) contains The Time Traders & Galactic Derelict *''Time Traders II'' (omnibus) (2001) contains The Defiant Agents & Key Out of Time *''Time Traders III'' (omnibus) (2002) contains Echoes in Time & Atlantis Endgame Trillium *''Black Trillium'' (1990) with Marion Zimmer Bradley & Julian May *''Blood Trillium'' (1993) by Julian May *''Golden Trillium'' (1993) *''Lady of the Trillium'' (1995) by Marion Zimmer Bradley & Elisabeth Waters *''Sky Trillium'' (1997) by Julian May Warlock *''Storm Over Warlock'' (1960) *''Ordeal in Otherwhere'' (1964) *''Forerunner Foray'' (1973) also tied to the Dipple series *''Warlock'' (omnibus) (2002) contains Storm Over Warlock, Ordeal in Otherwhere & Forerunner Foray Witch World Estcarp Cycle *''Witch World'' (1963) *''Web of the Witch World'' (1964) *''Three Against the Witch World'' (1965) *''Warlock of the Witch World'' (1967) *''Sorceress of the Witch World'' (1968) *''Trey of Swords'' (1977) *''Ware Hawk'' (1983) *''The Gate of the Cat'' (1987) *''Ciara's Song'' (1998) with Lyn McConchie *''The Dukes Ballad'' (2005) with Lyn McConchie *''Witch World: Swords and Spells'' (omnibus) (SFBC) (1987) contains Trey of Swords, Ware Hawk & The Gate of the Cat *''Chronicles of the Witch World'' (omnibus) (SFBC) (1998) also published as Lost Lands of Witch World contains Three Against the Witch World, Warlock of the Witch World & Sorceress of the Witch World *''Lost Lands of Witch World'' (omnibus) (TOR) (2004) also published as Chronicles of the Witch World contains Three Against the Witch World, Warlock of the Witch World & Sorceress of the Witch World High Hallack Cycle *''Year of the Unicorn'' (1965) *''The Crystal Gryphon'' (1972) also considered part of Gryphon Trilogy # 1 *''Spell of the Witch World'' (1972) collection of stories *''The Jargoon Pard'' (1974) *''Zarthor's Bane'' (1978) *''Lore of the Witch World'' (1980) Collection of Stories *''Gryphon in Glory'' (1981) also considered part of Gryphon Trilogy # 2 *''Horn Crown'' (1981) *''Gryphon's Eyrie'' (1984) with A. C. Crispin also considered part of Gryphon Trilogy # 3 *''Were-Wrath'' (1984) Very Rare - Only 177 Copies Printed. Also in Wizards' Worlds *''Songsmith'' (1992) with A. C. Crispin *''Silver May Tarnish'' (2005) with Lyn McConchie *''Annals of the Witch World'' (omnibus) (SFBC) (1994) also published as The Gates to Witch World contains Witch World, Web of Witch World & Year of the Unicorn *''The Gates to Witch World'' (omnibus) (TOR) (2001) also published as Annals of the Witch World contains Witch World, Web of Witch World & Year of the Unicorn The Turning *''Storms of Victory'' (omnibus) (1991) contains Port of Dead Ships by Andre Norton & Seakeep by P. M. Griffin *''Flight of Vengeance'' (omnibus) (1992) contains Exile by Mary H. Schaub & Falcon Hope by P. M. Griffin *''On Wings of Magic'' (omnibus) (1994) contains We the Women by Patricia Mathews & Falcon Magic by Sasha Miller Secrets of the Witch World also part of The Turning *''The Key of the Keplian'' (1995) with Lyn McConchie *''The Magestone'' (1996) with Mary H. Schaub *''The Warding of Witch World'' (1996) *''Secrets of the Witch World'' (omnibus) (2001) contains Key of the Keplain, The Magestone & The Warding of Witch World - Released as Digital Media Only Witch World Anthologies *''Tales of the Witch World 1'' (1987) Collection of Stories edited - Andre Norton wrote Introduction & Of the Shaping of Ulm's Heir *''Four from the Witch World'' (1989) Collection of Stories edited - Andre Norton wrote Introduction *''Tales of the Witch World 2'' (1988) Collection of Stories edited - Andre Norton wrote Introduction *''Tales of the Witch World 3'' (1990) Collection of Stories edited - Andre Norton wrote Introduction Zero Stone also known as Murdock Jern *''The Zero Stone'' (1968) *''Uncharted Stars'' (1969) *''Search for the Star Stones'' (omnibus)(2008) contains - The Zero Stone & Uncharted Stars Short stories Note: Some short stories appear in multiple books. Only one publication is listed per title. *''Freedom'' (poem) (1943), Cleveland Press, September *"People of the Crater" (as Andrew North) (1947), also published as "Garin of Tav" (1972) - Garan the Eternal *"The Gifts of Asti" (1948) - The Book of Andre Norton *"All Cats Are Gray" (1953) - The Book of Andre Norton *"Mousetrap" (1954) - The Book of Andre Norton *"By A Hair" (1958) - High Sorcery *"The Boy and the Ogre" (1966) - Golden Magazine - September 1966 *"The Toymaker's Snuffbox" (1966) - Moon Mirror *"Wizards’ Worlds" (1967) - High Sorcery *"Garan of Yu-Lac" (1969) - Garan the Eternal *"Toys of Tamisan" (1969) - High Sorcery *"Long Live Lord Kor!" (1970) - The Book of Andre Norton *"Through the Needle's Eye" (1970) - High Sorcery *"Ully the Piper" (1970) - High Sorcery *"Ghost Tour" (1971) - Witchcraft and Sorcery Vol. 1 No 5 - Feb. 1971 *"Amber out of Quayth" (1972) - Spell of Witch World *"Artos, Son of Marius" (1972) - Dragon Magic *"Dragon Scale Silver" (1972) - Spell of Witch World *"Dream Smith" (1972) - Spell of Witch World *"Legacy from Sorn Fen" (1972) - Garan the Eternal *"One Spell Wizard" (1972) - Garan the Eternal *"A Desirable Lakeside Residence" (1973) - Moon Mirror *"London Bridge" (1973) The Book of Andre Norton *"Teddi" (1973) - Moon Mirror *"The Toads of Grimmerdale" (1973) - The Book of Andre Norton *"The Long Night of Waiting" (1974) - The Book of Andre Norton *"Outside" (1974) - Moon Mirror *"Cats" (1976) (poem) - Omniumgathum by Jonathan Bacon *"The Last Cohort" (1976) (poem) - Omniumgathum by Jonathan Bacon *"Song of the Barbarian Swordsman" (1976) (poem) - Omniumgathum by Jonathan Bacon *"Get Out of My Dream!" (1976) - Perilous Dreams *"Nightmare" (1976) - Perilous Dreams *"Ship of Mist" (1976) - Perilous Dreams *"Spider Silk" (1976) - Lore of the Witch World *"Sword of Ice" (1977) - Trey of Swords *"Sword of Lost Battles" (1977) - Trey of Swords *"Sword of Shadow" (1977) - Trey of Swords *"Sword of Unbelief" (1977) - Lore of the Witch World *"Falcon Blood" (1979) - Lore of the Witch World *"Sand Sister" (1979) - Lore of the Witch World *"Changeling" (1980) - Lore of the Witch World *"Moon Mirror" (1982) - Moon Mirror *"Swamp Dweller" (1985) - Magic of Ithkar 1 *"Of the Shaping of Ulm's Heir" (1987) - Tales of the Witch World 1 *"Rider on a Mountain" (1987) - Friends of the Horseclans by Robert Adams *"Serpent's Tooth" (1987) - The SFWA Grand Masters, Vol 2 by Frederick Pohl *"The Dowry of the Rag Picker's Daughter" (1988) - Arabesques by Susan Shwartz *"How Many Miles to Babylon?" (1988) - Moon Mirror *"Noble Warrior" (1989) - Catfantastic *"Hob's Pot" (1991) - Catfantastic II *"The Silent One" (1991) - Chilled to the Bone by Robert T. Garcia *"The Chronicler: "There was a time…"" (1991) - Storms of Victory *"The Chronicler: "Once I was Duratan…"" (1992) - Flight of Vengeance *"The Nabob's Gift" (1992) - All Hallows Eve: Tales of Love and the Supernatural by Mary Elizabeth Allen *Nine Threads of Gold" (1992) - After the King by Martin H. Greenberg *''That Which Overfloweth" (1992) - Grails; Quest of the Dawn by Richard Gillium *"A Very Dickensy Christmas" (1992) - The Magic of Christmas by John Silbersack *"The Chronicler: "There are places…"" (1994) - On Wings of Magic *"Noble Warrior Meets with a Ghost" (1994) - Catfantastic III *"The Last Spell" (1995) - Ancient Enchantresses by Kathleen M. Massie-Ferch *"The Way Wind" (1995) - Sisters in Fantasy Vol. 1 by Susan Shwartz & Martin H. Greenberg *"Auour the Deepminded" (1996) - Warrior Enchantresses by Kathleen M. Massie-Ferch *"No Folded Hands" (1996) - The Williamson Effect by Roger Zelazny *"Noble Warrior; Teller of Fortunes" (1996) - Catfantastic IV *"Bard's Crown" (1997) - Elf Fantastic by Martin H. Greenberg *"Frog Magic" (1997) - Wizard Fantastic by Martin H. Greenberg *"Herne's Lady" (1998) - Lamps on the Brow by James Cahill *"The Outling" (1998) - Lord of the Fantastic: Fantastic Stories in Honor of Roger Zelazny by Martin H. Greenberg *"The Stonish Men" (1998) - On Crusade: More Tales of the Knights Templar by Katherine Kurtz *"Churchyard Yew" (1999) - Dangerous Magic by Denise Little *"Noble Warrior and the "Gentleman"" (1999) - Catfantastic V *"Root and Branch Shall Change" (1999) - Merlin by Martin H. Greenberg *"White Violets" (1999) - Marion Zimmer Bradley's Fantasy Magazine - Autumn 1999 *"Needle and Dream" (2000) - Perchance to Dream by Denise Little *"Procession to Var" (2000) - Guardsmen of Tomorrow by Martin H. Greenberg *"Set in Stone" (2000) - Far Frontiers by Martin H. Greenberg *"Ravenmere" (2001) - Historical Hauntings by Jean Rabe *"Three-Inch Trouble" (2001) - A Constellation of Cats by Denise Little *"The End is the Beginning" (2002) - Oceans of Space by Brian M. Thomsen *"The Familiar" (2002) - Familiars by Denise Little *"Red Cross, White Cross" (2002) - Knight Fantastic by Martin H. Greenberg *"Sow's Ear - Silk Purse" (2002) - 30Th Anniversary DAW: Fantasy by Elizabeth R. Wollheim *"Earthborne" (2004) - Masters of Fantasy by - Bill Fawcett & Brian Thomsen *"The Cobwebbed Princess" (2005) - Magic Tails by Martin H. Greenberg and Janet Pack *"Faire Likeness" (2005) - Renaissance Faire Category:Bibliographies Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Historical fiction Category:Short Stories